


Home Alone

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Dan is in LA and Phil has the house to himself
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 38
Kudos: 154





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Cal wanted Phil chilling at the house by himself while Dan was in LA and I wrote 700 words of nothing

Every single cabinet in the kitchen is open. Instant coffee grounds are scattered on the countertops and on the floor. It’s only been three days, but Phil has somehow managed to leave four different pairs of socks around the flat. 

One almost made it into Norman’s tank. Honestly, that would have been kind of cute. Dan probably wouldn’t think so. He’d probably say something about ruining the delicate PH balance with his tacky fashion. 

Phil doesn’t mind solitude. It doesn’t get under his skin and in his head quite like it does Dan. 

He certainly doesn’t love it though. There’s no one here to have morning anime time with. No one here to scold him when he’s eaten too many sweet. Dan really is his impulse control in the food department. Although, it’s less fun to sneak cereal when there’s no one here to catch him so he’s skipped his usual midnight snack.

He forgot to eat lunch after getting too swept up in his laptop. That’s another things Dan’s good at, knowing when Phil needs a break before he’s even registered it himself. There’s no one here to kiss him on his hair and suggest stepping away for a bit. 

But it’s not all bad. He gets to blast the music Dan has deemed _embarrassingly outdated_ and _the kind of music that would be on one of those “songs that get white people turnt” playlists_ while he eventually tidies up the disaster he’s left in the kitchen. Even though he’s 5,000 miles away, the ghost of Dan’s house cleaning judgment haunts his brain. 

He gets to watch trashy TV shows and not have a running commentary next to him on why it’s the downfall of society and how Phil should read this article about how it’s rotting his brain. 

Phil loves Dan with his whole being, but damn if he could just chill sometimes and wade in the garbage with him. Simplicity can be good, and not everything needs to be weighed with the morality scales of justice. The image of Dan blindfolded in a toga holding a golden scale makes him chuckle. He’d be a cute Lady Justice. 

He likes that he can spread eagle on the bed with zero chance of hitting a shin or a boney limb. It is colder than usual though. He ends up getting up to grab another blanket. He’d rather be tucked up with his own human space heater drooling on his shoulder. 

The next morning brings a silver lining as he wakes up hard and remembers there’s no one else’s pleasure to worry about but his own. No one telling him to go faster or wait until they’re closer. Just him and his hand and the incognito tab on his phone. No one judging that particular thing he likes that Dan tries to support but doesn’t really get. It’s nice. 

The nice feeling starts to fade once he makes his way to the lounge and is met with silence once again. He covers his hands with the oversized jumper stolen from Dan’s side of the closet and snuggles into the fuzzy blanket. 

It’s still the middle of the night in LA, but knowing Dan he probably isn’t sleeping. It leaves Phil with a twisted guilty kind of warmth that they both sleep like shit when they’re apart.

He just wants to let Dan know he’s in his thoughts. He always is. An annoying amount to be honest. 

_Norman says he misses you and hopes you’re having a good time, but not too good because he doesn’t want to move to California where he’ll have a permanent sunburn_

He gets a response almost instantly. They really are pathetic aren’t they. 

_tell him not to worry because im already sick of the bloody sun and all these pretty people who do shit like intermittent fasting_

_When you get home we’ll have a snack every hour on the hour. No pretty people allowed._

Phil sends a selfie with a box of cereal in his hand, making sure to get his jumper into shot. 

_youre prettier than all the pretty people here_

Dan sends a picture. It’s dark and blurry from where he’s still in bed, but Phil can see his own sleep shirt peeking out from the covers. 

_miss you too xx_

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/190277521716/home-alone-t-719-summary-dan-is-in-la-and-phil) :)


End file.
